Currently, various billing and payment services and/or products exist for processing payments sent to merchants and/or service providers. Current billing and payment implementations require a customer to log in to a specific account, view the account statement, specify a payment type, and authorize a payment to the specific merchant or service provider. Credit or debit card account information may then be stored on the merchant or service provider's server for processing future payments. This is problematic, as the server may experience outages and/or become susceptible to security breaches (e.g., the TARGET® data breach compromised millions of credit card numbers as well as direct deposit accounts (DDAs).). Moreover, the customer must log in to multiple accounts for processing payments to multiple different service providers; this is especially true for residential utilities such as gas, electric, and water services that are provided by different entities. This process is both time consuming and tedious, as a customer must recall multiple usernames and/or passwords to pay bills via multiple online accounts. The customer must also mentally or manually keep track of when a payment for a bill is due.
Other exemplary billing and payment implementations and/or products enable banking account users or customers to make multiple payments online via their banking account, without having to log in to multiple merchant or service provider websites. This is problematic, as the user's bank account must be linked directly to the multiple service providers, which increases the risk of account fraud and/or hacking. Similar to the case above, a user must also mentally and/or manually keep track of the multiple payment due dates.
Accordingly, there exists a need for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for integrating multiple different payments, for example, including but not limited to payments for receiving utilities or services.